muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fat Cat
The Fat Cat T-shirt Well, I was on google and typed in "Fat Cat Sesame Street", and I actually happened to come across that odd t-shirt Brad posted about 3 years ago. I happened to find this.... http://www.kurtsshirts.com/shirts/fatcatsat.html Could this show it might be an official t-shirt? Wattamack4 (talk) 17:44, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :No, especially combining the text ("One of favorite Sesame Street bits ever! This one still cracks me up. The blue muppet gets soooo pissed at the other one who keeps interupting. I can relate with his anger.") and the site description as selling parodies, customs and more. Nothing he has seems to be a licensed shirt, he just takes the image or logo and sticks it on whichever size or color you order. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:12, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::So I see. Ah well, but you got to admit, the guy did a really good job designing the logo. Still, good to know it wasn't official after all. Wattamack4 (talk) 18:22, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not sure he designed it, he seems to just be using internet clip art, but who knows. Although on further googling, I can only find it on his site, unlike some of the others, so it probably is an original design (and yeah, it is neat). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:02, January 9, 2013 (UTC) The image I'm parking the image here for now till confirmed if this was an actual T-shirt logo or fan-made. Wattamack4 19:24, February 16, 2010 (UTC)Alex‎ Something I have wondered... Apparently, there was this "dubbed" version of this song that was apparently shown on Sickcomp (as detailed on this video, which by the way, you will need a YouTube account 18 or older as it's flagged, although I'm not sure if it's just an assumption or an actual fact), and here's another video of the same thing, which seems like it was not actually dubbed by the users whom posted it, but actually shown on tv that way. But anyway, to my main question, would it be alright to list it under "notes", despite it having innappropriate language? Of course, I know anything like porn and swearing shouldn't be listed under text, but I was wondering if maybe we could just make the description like "A dubbed version of this song appeared on Sickcomp". And I'm mostly asking so I don't get in trouble for listing something that may be considered "innapropriate" for the site. Wattamack4 16:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Alex :I think we normally don't note fan-made online videos that aren't officially commercially available, so it wouldn't matter anyway. --Minor muppetz 18:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::By commercially available, do you mean releases like auido, online, video etc? Wattamack4 19:26, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::Bingo. - Oscarfan 19:28, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::In this case, commercially available isn't a factor anyway. See Category talk:Internet Mentions for our policy, which explains why we don't allow or encourage this kind of thing (the same would apply if the dub in question was not profane). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I see. But anyway, just to be sure, do fan-dub videos not allowed here include ones originally shown on tv and not just videos that had original audio, but users whom posted them dubbed over them by themselves, making the original no longer available? I already knew ones that YouTube users made themselves aren't allowed, but I wasn't sure about ones that were originally shown outside of the internet. Wattamack4 20:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::::Any parodies on an actual TV show are covered as Minor TV Mentions, and few if any alter the audio (it's more common, as on The Colbert Report, to photoshop images). The thing you're linking to was just re-uploaded from some other website, not shown on TV. In fact, looking more closely at the user's other videos, "Sickcomp" was basically some random fan video compilation (apparently first on VHS) of weird commercials, dubbing, and so on, so in no way notable, and any parodies or links wouldn't belong on the character or song page anyway. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, it was just from another website? I never would've guessed. But I guess you're right, considering alot of the words said in the video were usually always bleeped on on tv. But anyway, thanks for letting me know, and I will keep the other info in mind for the future. Wattamack4 21:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Alex